Famous Frontier: Treasure Island
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: Crossover with Famous Five. Kouji and Kouichi have always had strange marks, and now they meet their three cousins, who have similar marks. Eventually, they become friends and go to the island together. But then someone tries to buy the island, and just as they find the dungeons, they start to hear voices. Will they be able to tap into the power of the marks before it's too late?


Another fanfic, I guess. I only finished the last one five minutes before I started this one, so no break for sadistic authors, I guess! *smirk*

Enjoy, and don't forget to review! Japanese names in use, so for those who haven't seen the Japanese version;

Kouji: Koji  
Kouichi: Koichi  
Izumi: Zoe  
Tomoki: Tommy  
Takuya: Uh, Takuya

**I own nothing! Not Digimon, not the Famous Five, NOTHING! GET THAT INTO YOUR MINDS, PLEASE!**

* * *

"Kouji!" Minamoto Tomoko called, her raven hair pulled into a loose ponytail as she glanced up the wooden stairs that lead to the second floor, where she knew her sons were – in their bedroom. "Kouichi!"

Said sons ran to the top of the stairs and glanced down at their mother, the only difference between them being the fact that the former – and younger – of the two had a long ponytail of hair held back a blue and grey tiger striped bandana and the difference between their choice of outfits.

While Kouji wore a blue sports jacket with a yellow stripe running down either sleeve open over a yellow t-shirt with a black hem, grey trousers and a pair of blue and white striped trainers, Kouichi wore a short-sleeved green shirt open over a wine long-sleeved top with white jeans and trainers similar to Kouji's only green and yellow in colour.

"Yeah, Kaa-san?" the duo replied in unison as Tomoko chuckled wearily.

"Your cousins are coming today." Immediately, Kouji pulled a face, causing Kouichi to hide a laugh and Tomoko to glare at him lightly. "I want you two to be here when they come."

After a moment of hesitation, Kouichi nodded in agreement, causing Tomoko to raise an eyebrow at Kouji, who rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine."

At that stage, Tomoko sighed in relief as Kouichi raised an eyebrow, "Who are they anyway?"

"Your father's sister's – Yuriko Kanbara – children," Tomoko replied. "I told you that before!"

Shrugging, the twins retreated to their room, Kouji groaning as he slumped onto the lower level of the bunk bed he and Kouichi slept it, "There goes our holiday."

"It won't be that bad," Kouichi argued. "Who knows? They might have the same marks."

Frowning sceptically, Kouji reached up to rub the back of his neck – where he knew a 'birthmark' of the kanji symbol of light resided, "Right."

Sighing, Kouichi leaned against the window, left hand rubbing his right wrist – where a symbol of darkness resided.

It was unlikely, but not impossible. Maybe Tomoki, Izumi and Takuya Kanbara _did _have some of the other marks that the elderly man in Tokyo had told them about; fire, wind, thunder, water, steel, wood, earth and ice.

For a moment, everything remained silent. Then Kouji smirked and sat up, "Want to do something fun?"

Kouichi frowned in confusion and wariness; his younger twin's version of fun usually consisted of something that would anger their father – Kousei Minamoto, "What kind of fun?"

Kouji smirked again as he walked towards the window and pushed it open, beginning to climb out, "You'll see."

* * *

"Why do we need to go to Oji-san's house anyway?" Takuya Kanbara groaned as he lifted a bright orange suitcase into the boot of his parents' car, his birthmark of the kanji symbol of flames suddenly visible on the back of his hand. "Why can't we just stay here?"

"Takuya, you're eleven years old," Yuriko Kanbara sighed as she threw her youngest son's – Tomoki Kanbara – cerulean suitcase into the car. "You're not staying home while your father and I are in Europe, even if you were seventeen; you'd burn the house to ashes."

"Kaa-san, you're being unreasonable," the only daughter of Yuriko and Hiroaki Kanbara – Izumi Kanbara – smirked. "There wouldn't even be ashes left."

As Takuya glared at his sister – who was carrying a pale purple suitcase – Yuriko chuckled and shook her head slowly.

None of her children looked very alike; although both Takuya and Tomoki had brown hair, they varied in shades, Tomoki's being a more mousey colour, and the younger's eyes were green rather than hazel, while Izumi – with her naturally blonde, elbow-length hair and bright emerald eyes – was the black sheep of the family.

Takuya wore an outfit consisting of a red shirt open over a yellow t-shirt with an odd, 'D'-like symbol in the middle, olive green shorts, gloves and a matching hat, goggles and a pair of red-and-orange trainers.

Tomoki – like his brother – also wore a hat, but this one being bulbous, orange and hid the birthmark of a symbol of ice, while his t-shirt was white with a green hem. He wore orange suspenders and brown shorts, while his shoes matched his t-shirt.

Izumi wore a long-sleeved plain white tube top with lilac shorts and a matching hoodie – open – while a lilac, cat-eared hat rested on her head. He shoes were purple and white in colour and a small birthmark of a symbol of wind could be seen to the right of her collarbone.

"Exactly," Hiroaki smirked as he took Izumi's suitcase, stopping Takuya from lunging at his sister at the same time. "Izumi... what did you pack?!"

"Only the essentials!" Izumi smiled sweetly, causing her father to sigh. He could never resist that smile.

"Where do they live, Outo-san?" Tomoki queried as he pulled his hat further down so that none of his strange birthmark could be seen.

"About an hour outside of Shinjuku," Hiroaki wheezed as he attempted to hoist his daughter's bag into the car. "Near a beach with an island...with a castle or something..."

"A castle?" Izumi's eyes glazed over as both Tomoki and Takuya rolled their eyes; they never were able to understand the blonde's passion for architecture.

"Come on," Yuriko sighed as she pushed Izumi towards the car, knowing that is she didn't, her daughter would remain in the driveway for most of the day daydreaming. "If we actually get there, you'll probably be able to go and see the castle."

"What about their kids?" Takuya queried, eager to change the subject before Izumi could begin ranting. "You said that they had two."

"Twins I think," Yuriko's brow furrowed. "I don't know much about them; I haven't seen them since Yuriko and Kousei almost got divorced, and they were only six months old at the time... they're only a month younger than you, Izumi."

"So they're older than me?" Takuya groaned as Izumi stuck out her tongue at him. _Great; another two kids to try and boss me around._

"Don't you know anything about them?" Tomoki pressed as the car began backing out of the driveway belonging to the house that the five Kanbaras owned. "Even their names?"

"Their names are Kouji and Kouichi Minamoto."

* * *

"Oba-san!" Tomoki cried happily as he leaped out of the car only to be pulled into a hug by Tomoko.

"Tomoki, it's great to see you," Tomoko smiled warmly before pulling Izumi and Takuya into a hug as well.

_Here's the part where she tells us how much we've grown and slash or how much we look like our parents, _Takuya rolled his eyes slightly as Tomoko stepped back and examined them.

"Takuya, Tomoki! You've grown so much! And Izumi, you look just like your mother!"

Takuya sniggered slightly as Izumi bit back a glare; they all knew _that _was a lie; while Izumi had blonde hair, green eyes and pale skin, Yuriko had the traditional Japanese dark hair with brown eyes and olive-tanned skin.

"See you soon," Tomoki yelled, drawing Takuya away from his train of thought in time to see his parents driving the car away from the house.

As soon as their parents' car was out of sight, Takuya grinned excitedly and turned to Tomoko, "So, where are... Kouji and Kouichi?"

Suddenly Tomoko froze, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "They should be in their room, but they've been up there all day..."

"I'll go check!" Izumi grinned and began running towards the door before blushing heavily and grabbing Tomoki, "Actually, why don't you check, Tomoki?"

"Why?" Tomoki frowned in confusion as Izumi glared at him.

"Don't question! Just check!"

As Tomoki ran into the house, desperate to get away from his angry sister, Takuya glanced towards the small island he had seen, "Oba-san? Who owns that island?"

Immediately, Izumi whipped around, stars replacing her eyes, "Is that the one with the castle? How long ago was it built? Can we go there? Has it been ruined by tourists?"

"Uh," Tomoko blinked slightly as she glanced from Takuya to Izumi, "_I _own the island _and _the castle."

Takuya's eyes widened slightly as Izumi began ranting about how the tourists had better not have touched the castle as Tomoko bit her lip, "Well, actually, the twins own it; they kept going off there on their own so eventually I just... let them have it."

"Would they bring us there?" At that stage, the architecturalaholic blonde was looking up at Tomoko with pleading eyes, hands clasped together as though she were praying. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, plea-"

"You'll have to ask them," Tomoko chuckled nervously as Takuya clapped a hand over Izumi's mouth and Tomoki ran outside again, a confused look on his face.

"There wasn't anyone in any room upstairs... or downstairs..."

"Not again," Tomoko groaned as the sun began to sink, glancing towards the island – where the silhouette of a small boat rested against the shore. "You three go and unpack; I'll do dinner... Tomoki, Takuya; you'll be sharing a room with Kouji and Kouichi. It's the first one on the left. Izumi, you can take the guest room beside it."

Watching as the trio of Kanbaras ran upstairs – all three having to lift the weight of Izumi's case between them – Tomoko couldn't help but chuckle as she pulled out a pot and a bag of pasta while Izumi and Takuya began arguing again.

"No fair; I want the double bed!"

"It's the only spare room, so I'm getting it!"

"Why can't we switch?"

There was a slight pause before the loudest shriek that Tomoko ever hoped to hear sounded in Takuya's ear.

"OTOTO-CHAN, THERE IS NO WAY I AM SHARING A ROOM WITH TWO BOYS I DON'T KNOW!"

"Okay! Just don't yell at me again!"

"I NEVER YELL!"

Sighing, Tomoko grabbed a small carton of cream and three mushrooms from the fridge; it was going to be a long summer.

* * *

Kouji grinned as he and Kouichi crept back into the house. "That is the last time I trust you," Kouichi grumbled, pulling several brambles out of his hair, "when you tell me 'no one's going to get hurt'."

"You can't tell me that you weren't even a _bit _excited," Kouji smirked slightly. "We almost found the dungeons!"

"No we didn't_,_" Kouichi stated grouchily as he slid his shoes off.

"It was better than waiting here for those kids," Kouji growled as he and his twin began walking upstairs towards their room. Pushing the door open, Kouji's fists clenched as he observed the two bunk beds of the room.

Takuya and Tomoki had taken the bunk to the left of the window; _their _bed.

"Kouji," Kouichi murmured, a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder, "just leave it for now."

"Fine," Kouji glared lethally at the two sleeping boys occupying their beds before stalking towards the opposite bed, causing Kouichi to sigh.

* * *

"Shoombah..." Tomoki yawned, stretching as he sat up in the upper bunk of the bed, glancing around the unfamiliar bedroom.

Light seeped through the black-and-white striped curtains onto the black carpeted floor and the white walls. A black ceiling bearing a white light decorated with a blue kanji symbol of light and a deep purple symbol that Tomoki vaguely recognised as a symbol of darkness.

Glancing down at the sheet on his bed, Tomoki realised that they were black with the same symbol of darkness covering most places on the blanket.

Glancing towards the bed across from him, Tomoki blinked, seeing a raven, shaggy-haired boy watching him, his cobalt eyes unblinking, "Uh... hi?"

"Hi," the boy smiled slightly as he pushed himself onto his elbow and whoever was on the lower of the beds groaned in his sleep. "I'm Kouichi."

"Tomoki," the brunette grinned in reply as Takuya let out a loud yell followed by a thump as he fell out of the bed.

"What the fuck was that?" a voice cried as Tomoki leaned down to see Takuya sprawled on the floor with a white duvet decorated with navy kanji symbols of light half-covering him and a boy almost identical to Koichi – save the longer hair tied in a ponytail – glaring at him as he stood up.

"Kouji," Kouichi bit his lip slightly as the identical boy glanced up at him for a split second before glaring at Takuya again.

"Sorry, buddy," Takuya yawned, scratching his head wearily. "D-didn't mean to wake you."

"Hn," Kouji's eyes narrowed dangerously as Takuya – remaining oblivious – began to climb groggily back onto the bed, only to hit the ground a moment later.

"Hey!" Takuya leapt up, eyes blazing. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is that's _my _bed," Kouji snarled in retort as Takuya clenched his fists and took a step forwards.

For a moment, the duo remained glaring at one another. Then they locked eyes and lunged, Kouji quickly sidestepping Takuya's attempt at grabbing the hem of his t-shirt – which, in his tiredness, he hadn't bothered to take off the previous night... or that morning, depending on how one looks at midnight.

Hand flashing out, Kouji punched Takuya in the gut, winding the brunette. Quickly darting forwards so that he and Takuya were diagonal to one another, Kouji stuck out his right leg and stretched his arm forward, hooking it around Takuya's neck and dragging the brunette backwards.

"Kouji!" Kouichi cried again, this time louder as he jumped to the ground and Tomoki scrambled down from the bed he had slept in – which he assumed was Kouichi's. "Leave him alone."

Growling, Kouji glanced down at Takuya – who was halfway to the ground, kept elevated by the back of Kouji's arm while the front still had a firm hold on his throat – before abruptly releasing him, causing his cousin to hit the ground with another loud thud.

"Is everything okay in here?" the door was pushed open to reveal Izumi still in the purple shorts and lilac-and-white tank top, one eyebrow raised.

"It'll be fine once he gets over his anger issues," Takuya grumbled, rubbing his throat slightly as Kouji crossed his arms, eyes closed.

Eyes narrowed into a death glare that almost matched Kouji's – which was quite a feat, according to anyone who had been on receiving end of said glare – Izumi stalked towards the younger of the twins, "Did you. Hit. My brother?"

"So what if I did?" Kouji queried, opening one eye as Takuya and Tomoki's eyes widened and they scrambled under the bed, much to Kouichi's confusion.

For a moment, Izumi remained calm and she took a deep breath. Then, her hand flashed forward so fast that Kouji could barely grab her hand in time to stop it.

"If you actually enjoy living," Izumi snarled, her eyes burning with a fire stronger than any myth the Greek could come up with, her birthmark on her collarbone glowing a soft pink, "then never touch either of my brothers again, _Itoko-san_."

"Don't call me that," Kouji growled, faint traces of uncertainty brimming at the edges of his eyes. He couldn't fight a girl; Tomoko would kill him, if Kousei didn't first.

Seeing the uncertainty, Izumi smirked slightly and twisted her wrist so that she could grab Kouji's arm and force it behind his back, "What's the matter? You're not scared are you?"

"I'm not about to hit a girl," Kouji snapped in reply as he ducked forward, surprising Izumi and causing the blonde to loosen her grip enough for him to yank his arm free.

"Why not?" Izumi argued as she smirked at Kouji. "Girls argue for equal rights, therefore we have the equal right to fight boys."

For a moment, Kouji paused, as though he were honestly considering it, but then the door was pushed open again as Tomoko poked her head inside the room, smile quickly melting off her face when she saw the positions her youngest son and niece were in, "Kouji...?"

"I wasn't fighting her," Kouji hastily stated, eyes wide as Tomoko glanced disbelievingly at Izumi.

"He wasn't," Izumi shrugged as Tomoko pursed her lips slightly.

"Okay. Well, breakfast's in five minutes, so you might want to get dressed."

Nodding, Izumi smirked at Kouji as she and Tomoko left the room, shortly followed by the younger twin – who only had to pull on his jacket.

Glaring at Takuya – who was slowly climbing out from under the bed with Tomoki, "Tonight; stay out of my bed."

* * *

Tomoko sighed as she glanced at Kouji - who was glaring at Takuya… again - and Kouichi, "Why don't you two take your cousins out to… see the castle?"

"Kaa-san!" Kouji cried in outrage as Izumi glanced up at him pleadingly.

"Come on!" she cried as he glanced at her in confusion. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, plea-"

"She can keep going all day," Takuya smirked as Izumi continued assaulting the younger twin with her rally of 'pleases'.

Growling, Kouji glared at her, "ALRIGHT!"

Kouichi's eyes widened in shock as Izumi's began shining with excitement, causing Kouji to sigh, "Just… not today, okay?"

"Okay!" the blonde chirped as Tomoko smiled softly. Turning to her brothers, Izumi's grin turned to a smirk, "Race you guys down to the beach!"

Immediately, the blonde jumped up and sprinted out of the house, shortly followed by the younger Kanbaras, both of whom were carrying unfinished pieces of sushi or toast (already wearing swim suits), "NO FAIR!"

Raising an eyebrow, Tomoko glanced at her sons, "Aren't you going to go with them?" Kouji grunted slightly, his eyes closed and arms crossed as Kouichi nudged him slightly. Narrowing her eyes, Tomoko drummed her fingers on the table, "Kouji...?"

"Fine," the younger raven muttered, standing and depositing his plate in the sink before walking out of the house as Kouichi moved to wash his, only to be stopped by Tomoko.

"Just go with them," the ravenette smiled softly. "I'll take care of the cleaning."

"Are you sure?" Kouichi queried hesitantly, grinning as his mother nodded before running after his brother.

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" Takuya growled as the twins walked towards them, his sister examining a rock pool filled with shells while Tomoki sat beside him on the sand.

"I don't see a sign saying that only you can come here," Kouji retorted coolly, throwing a towel onto the sand and pulling off his clothes – bandana included – to reveal a pair of navy swimming trunk.

Sighing, Kouichi sat down next to Tomoki - his swimming trunks dark green with two grey stripes on either side – and smiled at the younger boy. Before either of them could say anything however, Kouji and Takuya got into an argument (how it started, no one knew), "I can eat way more sand than you can!"

"Then go ahead," Kouji sighed, eyes closed as Takuya glared at him. "I'm not stopping you from trying."

"I don't see you eating any!"

"Don't feel like it."

Growling, Takuya lunged at Kouji, pushing his head towards the sand only to be yanked away from the raven – who was pushed away from him as well. Whipping around, Takuya glared at Kouichi – who had a firm hold on his shoulder, "Let go of me!"

"I'll let go when you stop being an idiot," Kouichi replied, turning to his twin as the latter smirked. "That goes for you too, Kouji!"

"Yeah; you're acting like kids," Tomoki added, pulling off his t-shirt to reveal light green swimming trunks with white stripes running vertically across it.

"Hn," Kouji's eyes narrowed slightly as he glanced sideways at a small cliff before turning to Takuya. "You up for it?"

A silent agreement passed between the two as Takuya smirked and stood up, following Kouji towards the sandy cliff that could be used for diving, "Definitely."

"What are they going to do?" Tomoki queried as Kouichi sighed in exasperation and Izumi walked towards them in her lavender bikini with pink butterflies flying across the hem.

"You'll see..."

A moment later, both boys turned and cleanly back flipped off the cliff and into the water, much to the Kanbaras shock.

"What the...?" Izumi shook her head before glancing at Kouichi, "Please tell me there aren't any rocks down there..."

"Relax," Kouichi smiled in an assuring manner as the duo who had dived began swimming back to the shore. "There aren't any rocks here, except around the island."

Nodding, Izumi glanced up as Kouji and Takuya walked out of the water, the former smirking slightly, "That was pretty good, Kanbara... but my dive was way better than yours."

"What?!" Takuya glared at him, blinking saltwater out of his eyes. "I did a flip and a half! You only did a single flip!"

"At least I didn't land on my head," Kouji argued, squeezing the water from his ponytail as Kouichi shook his head in exasperation. Sitting down, Kouji leaned back on the towel as Takuya sat down beside him. There was a moment of silence before Kouji glanced up suddenly, watching Izumi, "What's that mark on your collarbone?"

"Hm?" Izumi glanced sideways at him before blushing slightly and reaching a hand up to feel said mark, "It's a...birthmark I guess. It's pretty weird, but we all have them."

"All of you?" Kouji's eyes widened as Tomoki pulled off his hat and Takuya pointed to the back of his hand, where the marks could easily be seen.

"Do you have them too?" Tomoki queried excitedly. "There was this weird old guy in Tokyo who said that there were seven other people who had them."

Kouichi began to nod, but Kouji quickly shook his head, "Sorry, kid." As Tomoki sighed in disappointment, Kouji bit his lip, "Would you... like to meet Kiba?"

"Who?" Izumi frowned in confusion as Kouichi's jaw dropped.

"Kouji, you've got to be-"

"Sure," Takuya grinned widely as Tomoki nodded in agreement and Kouji grinned, running towards a small cottage before disappearing in between the large bushes surrounding it.

"Who's Kiba?" Izumi inquired as Kouichi pursed his lips slightly.

"I guess Kouji should tell you," he murmured softly, staring at the castle in the distance, a frown on his face. "He's known her longer."

Izumi was about to push the subject when a loud bark filled the air and everyone turned back to see Kouji walking calmly towards them, a large, grey German Sheppard lolloping lazily after him.

"This is Kiba," he smirked slightly and nodded his head towards the dog, who bounded towards Takuya and bowled him over, much to the brunette's amusement.

Seeing his brother watching the island, Kouji raised an eyebrow in confusion and turned towards it as well only to see a small tower of black, sooty substance rising weightlessly into the sky, coming from a point somewhere close to the middle of the island, "Smoke."

* * *

Well, please review!

* * *

Translations:

Itoko-san: Cousin

Nii-san: Big brother

Kaa-san: Mother

Oji-san: Uncle

Oba-san: Aunt

Outo-san: Father

Ototo-chan: Younger brother


End file.
